Noble Six
SPARTAN-B312, better known as Noble Six, was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. B312 served during the Fall of Reach as a member of Noble Team. ''Bio 'Early Career' SPARTAN-B312 was taken out of Beta Company immediately after training, according to a communiqué from Kurt Ambrose to Franklin Mendez that was sent in May 2545, two months before Operation: TORPEDO. 'Later Career' Over the course of B312's career, the SPARTAN gained a high reputation as an efficient lone-wolf assassin, having single-handedly broken organizations and made entire militia groups disappear. B312 was also a test pilot in a top-secret UNSC project, the Sabre Program, which resulted in the development of the YSS-1000 "Sabre"-class starfighter. B312 used these skills to great effect in a counter-insurgency operation on Mamore on May 10, 2552. At one point, B312's superior allegedly used the SPARTAN as "his own private grim reaper," and because of this, he was reluctant to have the Spartan assigned to Noble Team. On July 24, 2552, SPARTAN-B312 was assigned to Noble Team as a replacement for its previous sixth member, Thom-A293. Six, having recently arrived on Reach, joined the team just in time to participate in an operation to investigate a communications blackout at the Visegrád Relay, a mission which led to the first confrontation with Covenant forces on Reach. 'Fall of Reach' During the final weeks before Reach's eventual glassing, Noble Six partook in multiple operations against Covenant forces on Reach along with the rest of Noble Team, including a counter-offensive operation to retake an ONI base, a night-time reconnaissance mission with Jun-A266 (where the two Spartans forged a temporary alliance with some local militia), and a large-scale UNSC assault on a Covenant-occupied site and the neutralization of a Covenant tower. On August 14, Noble Team helped UNSC ground forces repel Covenant invaders from a UNSC base, which housed a Sabre launch facility. SPARTAN-B312 and Jorge-052 were then launched into orbit in a Sabre to assist the Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet in a space battle against the Covenant fleet, in a UNSC counter-offensive codenamed Operation: UPPER CUT. During the course of the operation, the makeshift slipspace bomb was damaged and unable to activate automatically. Jorge, volunteering to activate the bomb manually and as such sacrificing his life, forced B312 off the SDV-class heavy corvette Ardent Prayer. UPPERCUT was successful, with the Covenant fleet eliminated but at the cost of Jorge-052. However, a far larger Covenant fleet arrived mere moments after the successful operation. Six, after being thrown from the ship by Jorge-052, headed to New Alexandria, where the SPARTAN assisted UNSC infantrymen in repelling the invading Covenant forces and evacuating the civilian population. The Spartan, along with 7 Delta 19, 4 Charlie 27 and other UNSC Army teams, managed to establish radio communication with Noble Team and participated in the removal of Covenant communication jammers to allow the evacuation of ONI personnel. Six finally reunited with Noble Team and reported the details of UPPERCUT. Not too long after, Noble Team was hailed by its commanding officer, Colonel Urban Holland, and was ordered to destroy Sword Base in a torch-and-burn op. The team was forced to enter a radiation bunker to shield themselves from the Covenant's glassing of New Alexandria. Noble Six, along with the remaining members of Noble Team, proceeded to Sword Base and fought their way into the facility under heavy fire, only to have their course, and directives revised by an unknown UNSC AI. Within the facility, they encountered Dr. Halsey once more, and were informed that Six had been chosen to courier the package, and to deliver it safely to the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Using Pelicans as their mode of transportation, Noble Team was split into two; Jun-A266 escorted Dr. Halsey to CASTLE Base, while the others headed for the Autumn which, having undergone a refit in the shipyards of Aszod, was holding position ready to escape with the precious cargo now in Six's possession. However, while in transit, they were ambushed by Banshees, damaging their Pelican and critically injuring Carter-A259. As a result, Noble Six and Emile-A239 were forced to proceed on foot, with Carter drawing fire to aid them. But, after encountering massive resistance from Covenant forces, they where eventually cornered by a Scarab, and only saved as Carter flew the now devastated Pelican directly into it, destroying the Scarab and sacrificing himself to save them; securing delivery of the package to the commander of the Autumn, Captain Jacob Keyes. Later on, the Covenant assaulted the area and Emile was stabbed in the back with an energy sword and died soon after, but not before killing the elites who attacked him. After seeing Emile slain by a Sangheili Zealot, Six refused to go with Keyes and other UNSC forces and stayed at the Pillar and manned the Onager and stalled Covenant gunships from overwhelming the Autumn, as well as avenging Emile. During the most crucial phase of the evacuation, the Spartan destroyed an approaching CCS-class battlecruiser, allowing the Autumn to depart into space. At last, the Covenant had disabled the last of Reach's defenses, and proceeded to glass the remainder of the planet. Six was among the last surviving UNSC soldiers left fighting the Covenant forces on the ground. In an incredible display of heroism, Six held off an entire army of Covenant single-handedly, including Wraith tanks and air support. But the Covenant were relentless, and after countless hours of battle, an exhausted Six was eventually injured by plasma fire. After triumphantly taking on multiple Ultra and Zealot-class Sangheili in hand-to-hand combat, the Spartan was finally overwhelmed, disarmed and forced to the ground. Here, though mortally wounded, Six subdued a further four attackers, where he is soon confronted by Thalienhelios, and several Zealots, but before anything else could happen, Noble Six's helmet cam eventually cuts out during the middle of the scuffle between the wounded Spartan and Elites, leaving behind the fact that Six had died by the blades of one of the Zealots in the ship yards of Aszod, until 6 days later on September 5th, 2552. 'Escape from Aszod' 'Lone Wolf once Again' on Reach, 3 days after escaping Aszod's ruins, on September 2nd, 2552...]] Personality & Background Noble Six is remarked to be a skilled assassin and "...more of a hyper-lethal vector than a soldier," as evidenced from Noble Six's heavily redacted personnel file. Six has a tendency to "go solo," or, in other words, be a "Lone Wolf" during missions. Despite an obscure past, hyper-lethal skills and Lone-Wolf tendency, Noble Six is portrayed as having a human personality in the campaign, frequently assisting and befriending soldiers, civilians and other members of Noble Team in need (which leads to a friendship between Six and Jorge-052), and ultimately manning the Onager and staying behind on the doomed planet after Emile's death, in order to secure a safe passage for the UNSC Pillar of Autumn to escape Reach. Were it not for Noble Six's final actions, Jacob Keyes, Cortana, and John-117 would never have escaped Reach on The Autumn, and therefore SPARTAN-B312 is partially, if not equally responsible for Humanity's overall victory over both the Covenant, and the Flood. Six is not the "silent type," as Noble Six openly engages in conversations with other characters. Trivia'' Category:Males Category:UNSC Space Navy Category:UNSC Soldiers Category:Spartans Category:Human Covenant War Era Category:Spartan III